


Once A good kid, now a badass

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House
Genre: F/F, Luna is now a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Idk, lets see were this goes.





	Once A good kid, now a badass

The words: 'expelled' echoed in my ears. It's not like I cared. Rita was silent as she and I walked out of Mr. Redjoy's room. Once we were at the car, Rita angrily opened the door, "Get in."

\---

Rita opened the door to the Louds' house.

Lynn Sr sat on the couch. "So, what was that meeting about?"

"Nothing it does matter," I said trying to go to my room.

Rita grabbed that back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"This one got expelled today," Rita said, pointing to me.

"Luna!" Lynn Sr said mad.

"Tell us what happened!" Lucy said, now interested in the conversion.

"Well the power went out today. As soon as it did, I went to the lunch room. There was butcher knives there. I grabbed them and gave them to kids. We played knife tag in the dark. If you get stabbed, you're it. Then Elijah Thomas ratted me out to Redjoy," I explained.

-FLASH BACK-

"Miss Loud, Mr. Thomas has brought to my intension that you gave students knives. Is that true?"

"Yes. What do you care?" I asked, blowing hair out of my face.

"I care about my students' safety. I will be calling your parents, Miss Loud. Now do wait in the hallway," yelled Mr. Redjoy.

I stepped out the room. Outside was Elijah Thomas, himself.

I got up in his face and said, "You're fucking dead, kiddo!"

\---

"Luna what happened to you? Threatening a fellow student and giving people knives? That's not like you." said Lynn Sr.

"What ever," I say.

"You're grounded, missy," Rita said.

"Don't care," I say as I head up stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys want me to continue this fic.


End file.
